Metroid: More Fusion
by Zornor
Summary: After the BSL incident, Samus returns to Tallon IV on a mission and gets more than what she bargained for... R&R, rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: Metroid's characters, scenarios and places are not owned by me, and are owned by either Nintendo or Retro Studios.

A/N 1: I haven't written on on months, maybe years. It was because of someone that randomly reported stories ages ago, and I got temporarily banned for absolutely no blinkin' reason. So I've decided to come back, with a genre I've never done before, Metroid. Yay.

A/N 2: If I screw up any facts, then I'll blame it on the cat. Really. I'll try and keep it true to the series, but I'll probably stuff it up, so please inform me if I do. This is set after Fusion, by the way.

WARNING: May contain spoilers of the games. If you don't like spoilers, don't read.

----

Metroid: More Fusion

Chapter 1: Return to Tallon IV

Samus sat in her ship's cockpit, watching the stars and planets go by. Although it was relaxing, she hated it, because of the lack of destroying enemies. Adam was offline, too, so now she had time to review on recent events...

> 

"Alright, Samus," said the Commander. "We've got this minor problem on Tallon IV again..."

"Huh?" Samus's attention sprung after hearing that. "Again? How many other fan fictions have used that story anyway!"

"Oh don't worry," said the Commander. "I'm sure the story will lead into something with chicken noodle soup..."

Samus blinked, and replied, "So what's happened there, anyway?"

"Phazon, again. The Space Pirates, as usual," said the Commander. "We'll want you to land in... what do you call it? The Overworld or whatever. So when you get there, go to the Phazon mines."

"Yes, sir,"

"You're dismissed, Aran."

> 

She blinked again, at the fact that the Commander had gone from humourous to stern in three seconds flat. But that did not matter, she would be landing in the same place as last time... but she wondered what could've happened over the years...

...ever since she defeated Metroid Prime (three times), brought the hatchling to Ceres, had to destroy Mother Brain on Zebes (again) and had that incident on BSL.

She'd been affected the most on BSL. Most of her Chozo power suit had to be removed because of that X infection. She was lucky to have saved that Metroid hatchling earlier, or she could've died, twice; there was also that aforementioned incident with Mother Brain...

After the Metroid DNA vaccine, she could absorb X parasites without a problem. She'd gotten her normal suit back afterwards, but... it was still different. Samus often wondered if the X changed her at all, other then the cool powerups.

She eventually fell asleep in the cockpit.

> 

The ship landed in the usual spot in the Tallon Overworld. Adam woke up Samus (with continual loud shouting, of course).

"ACK! I'm awake, you stupid computer!" said Samus, kicking a random part of the ship, forgetting that she still didn't have her power suit on. She bit her lip, and remarked, "Did they have to make this ship out of such hard metals!"

"Affirmative, lady, otherwise... well, we'd be blasted to bits by the pirates or someone else."

"I wish someone had told me that after my first incident on Zebes," grumbled Samus, and she put her power suit on.

She had her screen saver on the computer monitor. Bad choice on behalf of her.

"Hey, I think it'll be fun to do this flip with my eyes closed!" said Samus, with a big, mischievous grin, as she was lifted out of her ship.

So that she did. She closed her eyes, just before her vision went above the ship entrance. She didn't see something that, if she had seen it, would've saved her a few life points.

"Ah, nostalgia," grinned Samus.

"Make your jump immediately, lady."

Samus spat at the ground (she had a spit hatch in her helmet) and muttered, "Yeh, whatever..."

She bent her legs at the knees until she was crouched. She launched herself up from there, then forgot her power suit was lighter then last time, and hit her head on a root.

'Wait, a root!' though Samus.

She opened her eyes, and saw that most of the area had much more vegetation then last time.

Samus blinked. Her snap judgement was: Phazon. Or maybe it could simply be natural, she'd heard about these sorts of things happening. The Flaahgra+ could've returned and over grown itself, but that seemed unlikely... there were so many possibilities, but it didn't matter.

She saw a hole in the wall somewhere that was caused by a root. She ran up the root, morphed into a ball and went into the hole, where she was greeted by a missile expansion and Phazon.

Samus would've shrugged if she weren't in her morph ball. Sure, she'd easily gone around Phazon before, but she'd lost her Phazon suit since, and didn't have many energy tanks. She'd have to rush it.

Her energy dropped like a rock when she went through the Phazon. She grabbed the missile expansion, and got out with only 12 energy left.

"Oh, that's pretty bad," said Samus, in a sarcastic tone.

She didn't bother to get out of morph ball, so she rolled down the big root she'd gone up, and morph-ball-jumped onto the ship (after all, she still had her abilities from BSL).

She quickly went down the elevator, and requested to Adam, "Quick! Energy refill! Go go go!"

"Fine! Don't get your Flaahgra roots in a knot!"

With that, Samus's energy was restored.

"Actually," stated Samus. "They already are. At least they might be Flaahgra's."

If Adam had a face, it would have quite a confused expression on it. Then the ship's visuals came up on the monitor. He said, "I could do a scan to the source."

"Well, ok, you do that. I'm gunna see if the roots can be destroyed."

She jumped out of the ship. The roots twitched, and the big ones grabbed the ship. Samus reacted quickly, and fired her power beam at one. It shook it off. Samus fired a missile, and this time it budged, and it flashed and disappeared.

"Huh, some Déjà vu here..." said Samus.

She jumped up and fired a couple of missiles at the other roots. They did the same thing. Samus fired at all the attacking roots until they were gone.

Then Samus turned around, and found the Flaahgra, in the flesh (or whatever plants have) crawling towards them, slightly bigger than the last encounter, though.

Samus sighed. She'd beaten it before! Then she realised it didn't have a tunnel under it that she could roll under it to plant bombs under it, plus the clouds that covered the planet had gone for some reason so the Flaahgra actually got real sunlight so she couldn't knock over the solar panels which would leave it defenseless until she could roll under it plant bombs under it, plus the clouds that covered the planet had gone for some reason so the Flaahgra actually got real sunlight so she couldn't knock over the solar panels which would leave it defenseless until she could roll under it plant bombs under it, plus the clouds that covered the planet had gone for some reason so the Flaahgra actually got real sunlight so she couldn't knock over the solar panels which would leave it defenseless until she could roll under it plant bombs under it, plus the clouds that covered the planet had gone for some reason so the Flaahgra actually got real sunlight so she couldn't knock over the solar panels which would leave it defenseless until she could roll under—

**"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"** screamed Samus, and she fired half her arsenal, out of rage, at the Flaahgra.

The Flaahgra just made a puzzled, curious, yet not at all angry look at Samus. Samus just screamed to Adam (through her helmet's microphone thingy), **"SHOOT THE BLOODY THING!"**

"Crap! Yes, lady!" acknowledged Adam, rather surprised and stupified, firing a fully charged plasma-laser beam at the back of the Flaahgra's head.

The Flaahgra seemed to fall over onto the ground. Samus sprinted up its stem and shooted 143 missiles into its mouth in three seconds.

"Warning: Memory critically low!" beeped Samus's visor.

"Stupid Windows 20X5!" grunted Samus, ignoring the heed of pure technological evil and continued to bash the crap out of Flaahgra.

"Don't you think that's enough!" sighed Adam, rather aggressively. "I mean, even something as mutated as that shouldn't deserve THAT much punishment!"

"Wow, sorry then, mister 'I-don't-want-to-destroy-giant-evil-plants-because-I'm-a-wussy-brain-in-a-jar-linked-to-a-stupid-computer!'"

Adam fired a plasma-laser beam at Samus. She easily dodged it, but didn't retaliate; she knew she had it coming anyway.

'Hmm, that insult I threw at him sounded really familiar for some odd reason…' thought Samus.

"So..." began Samus, trying to change the subject. "Where's the source of the Phazon anyway?"

"I've traced the roots to a source a few kilometres away, north-north-east from here," said Adam.

"So, north-north-east is between north-east and east, right?" asked Samus.

Adam sighed, and replied, "No, it's between north and north-east."

Samus smacked her forehead, tapped her foot, and muttered to herself, "So that's why I didn't get that navigation badge in Galactic Scouts..."

Suddenly, she tripped over a rock, and all of her power-ups fell out of the 'Emergency Power-up Ejection Hatch'.

"Oh, GAWD!" screamed Samus, and she tried to pick up her powerups, but she only got charge beam, space jump and screw attack, before they were picked up by the Tallon IV Planetary Powerup Recovery Bureau (TIVPPRB) and sent to random places on Tallon IV.

"Damnit! At least I've got my missiles and tanks..." mumbled Samus.

"Not to mention power bombs," added Adam.

"Too bad I can't actually use that without morph ball," grumbled Samus. "What's with that stupid TIVPPRB anyway! They stuffed everything last time on that Space Frigate as well!"

"Well, Samus," began Adam.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into!" whispered Samus to herself. "Not another Adam speech!"

"It's for the freedom of powerups everywhere in the world, the galaxy and the universe. It's for the powerups that need their respect, their joy..."

"Hey Adam, knock knock!"

"Uh, who's there?"

"Shut!"

"Shut who?"

"Shut your freakin' face, that's what!" yelled Samus.

"Oh, ruin my awesome speech will you?" replied Adam rhetorically.

"Yeh, if you were still a human, you'd be ruining your pants in a few seconds!" said Samus. Then she calmed down, and sat on one of the now dead roots.

'This mission is going to be the longest one ever,' she said.

The dead root suddenly twitched, and it flung her into the air, and she landed in a ditch with some more Phazon.

"Far out! Enough Phazon for a few minutes!"

She tried to jump out, but Phazon splashing down into the ditch interrupted the space jump. She eventually got out with 32 energy, more then last time at the very least, but she felt a little strange.

"Beam me up, Adam!"

Adam did so, then he quietly commented, "Stupid sci-fi nerds."

Samus quickly stepped into the energy restorey thingy and restored her energy (like most energy restorey thingies do) and said to Adam, "Try a Phazon contamination scan, that just might be the problem..."

-Footnotes-

This is assuming that she defeats it again in Metroid Prime 3.

Spelling incorrect...?


End file.
